1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baseball training and system and method and, more particularly, a baseball training and system training method that comprises a collapsible and portable collector that directs balls to a throwback unit that is capable of providing multiple adjustments to permit a characteristic, such as a ball size capability, ball return trajectory or angle of ball return.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, various ball throwing devices and nets have been used to assist training a player, especially a pitcher. For example, some of the devices disclose ball throwing devices in which a pair of rotary wheels are independently adjustable in speed to achieve the throwing of a ball with wide variations in velocity and curvature. Also, nets have been used in the past to collect thrown balls. However, there is no known patent or prior art that provides for a system and method that enables automatic collection of the balls and feeding of the balls which returns the balls to the player who throws the balls towards a target on the collector and in which the thrower is adjustable to accommodate balls of different sizes, to adjust the trajectory of balls thrown and which may be utilized in combination with other features, such as a speed sensor which measures a velocity of the ball and a ball sensor which provides an indication to the player when a ball is going to be thrown at him.